Cafe World Podcast Transcript - June 17, 2011
Hey, costumers and welcome to this week's installment of the official Cafe World Podcast. My name is Georgia, and I am here to bring you all the latest news and information about Cafe World from Zynga. This week, we'll be talking about the guide about the new, fresh, and clean look in your Cafe. And also, we'll be talking about the new BBQ Grill, the astonding expansion update, and you guys will all be given an special sneak peek about what's coming up in Cafe World in the near future. But firstly, we want everybody to know that due to the opening of the 50's Diner Cafe, podcasts are not discontinued anymore. Podcasts are discontinued since May 5th because we didn't have enough recording sets for our podcasts. So that's why, our recording sets are new and improved, which our podcasts are live for now on. Well, everyone in Cafe World has flocked to see the new look in their Cafe. The Cafe team had a little bit of a mess of the game, so they decided to come up with a better idea to make a new look. The new look was released on Tuesday, so you can now visit your friends easily, do better easily, and also, you can play faster. The options are in the top right corner. The marketplace is improving your Cafe. The inventory allows you to find your prize machine, buildables, and collections. Quests are in the left hand side, similar to Farmville. But wait, there's more, a much similar neighbour bar, great upgrades to your Cafe editor, and a even faster way to play is now live in your Cafe. One big change so far for the upgrade is the $35 sale for your Astounding Expansion, you can now buy stuff that is $35 with an $100 value like the 4X Lightning Mega Stove, and a Peach Cobbler Recipe. The sale ends on June 23rd, so please buy those for $35 before they disappear. And remember, Astounding Expansion Quests are making their way sometime in August, so please stay tuned. And lastly is the new BBQ Grill. It is a buildable building that you can allow one click grilling in your Cafe. You can either place the BBQ Grill on your Cafe now, or you can place it in your marketplace for use later. You will need 8 Grill Racks, 8 Steel Plates, 10 Kiss the Cook Aprons, and 8 Cooling Racks to finish it. The BBQ Grill allows you to click what recipe you want. Remember, the recipes in the BBQ Grill like Voodoo Chicken Salad, and Spitfire Roasted Chicken are not used, so start building your BBQ Grill as soon as you can. Alright, on that note, let's go ahead and get to the coming soon segment of this week's podcast. First up, we know everyone has been really exciting about the upcoming full screen revamp, this revamp will allow you to play full screen, and the screen will go full like a movie screen, we will be releasing this exciting release hopefully in the near future with some quests, so please keep your eyes peeled to this new release. And lastly, the new Slow Cooker will make its way in the coming weeks. With that, it will not only be a buildable building, but it also can have an ability to make Grandma's new recipes, which those quests are coming to the Cafe sometime in the future. Alright, well, that's it for me this week, again, my name is Georgia, and I want you to know that because of Canada Day, there will not be a podcast on July 1st, so I'll be back again on July 4th to bring you all the latest news and information about Cafe World from Zynga. Happy Cooking Everybody! Category:News